This project is being conducted to demonstrate the presence of methanogenic bacteria in the dental plaque of monkeys (Macaca fascicularis and Macaca mulatta) and human periodontal patients. The work completed to date using enrichment culture techniques has demonstrated the presence and metabolic activities of these methanogenic bacteria and yielded 3 human methanogen isolates. The work is being directed towards the characterization of the pure cultures.